Rapport Komui Lee
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Fic d'anniversaire pour Naru. A la demande de Luberier, Reever doit écrire un rapport sur les activités de Komui. C'est du grand n'importe quoi cette fic... Pour une fois, pas de couple. C'est juste un délire sur mon sama!


Fic d'anniversaire pour Naru (avec un jour de retard…) sur notre bien-aimé maître : Komui Lee.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Hoshino, sauf la petite sœur de Komurin EX, les mascottes de la Congrégation (vous comprendrez en lisant u.u). L'idée de présenter ça sous forme de rapport n'est même pas de moi (je l'ai piqué à Hiromu Arakawa, la créatrice de FullMetal Alchemist… mais si, souvenez-vous, le bonus où je ne sais plus quel militaire doit faire un rapport sur « qu'est-ce que Roy Mustang fait de ses journées »… ben voilà, c'est la même chose^^)

**Rapport Komui Lee**

A la demande de Mr. Luberier, je dois rédiger un rapport sur les activités du dénommé Komui Lee, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, afin de voir s'il est vraiment efficace (ce dont je doute fortement, mais on ne me demande jamais mon avis, alors…)

Ce rapport s'étendra sur une unique journée (j'ai pas que ça à foutre de surveiller ce taré).

-

7h00 : Tous les scientifiques sont au travail depuis quelques heures déjà, et devinez qui manque à l'appel ? le Grand Intendant. Ce rapport commence TRES mal.

-

8h00 : Johnny Gill me signale avoir entendu du mouvement dans la chambre de Komui Lee. Conclusion : Monsieur le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre se réveille à 8h00. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il n'a pas la belle vie.

-

8h30 : Je n'en reviens pas. Une demi-heure pour trouver le chemin de sa chambre à la Section Scientifique ! La prochaine fois qu'il fait un robot tueur, je lui rappellerai d'y intégrer un GPS. Je vais le tuer.

-

8h35 : Komui dort.

-

8h40 : Légers marmonnements, du genre « Lenalee » ou « café »… Ah, maintenant, c'est Piko et Osugi. Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi il pense à des stars de la télé japonaise en dormant (1). Ce gars est une énigme à lui tout seul. (Détective Conan, viens à mon secours !!)

-

8h45 : Je l'ai réveillé. C'est vrai, quoi, y a pas de raison pour que ce soit toujours nous qu'on travaille ! Il est actuellement en train de noyer le labo de ses larmes, en hurlant des « Lenalee pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi tu te maries sans prévenir ton frère chéri et patati et patata ». Je vais vraiment le tuer.

-

8h46 : Remis de ses émotions, Komui se sert une tasse de café. Tant que ça l'aide à rester éveillé…

-

8h47 : Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Komui s'est endormi, malgré le café. Et bien évidemment, il bavouille encore sur les dossiers en retard.

-

8h48 : Komui sourit béatement et des petits cœurs sont apparus spontanément derrière lui. Je suis à 150% sûr qu'il rêve d'un Komurin. Dieu, faites que ses rêves ne deviennent jamais réalité.

-

9h00 : Komui s'est réveillé tout seul comme un grand (bon d'accord, je l'ai un peu aidé) et il a juré de travailler (appelez le Vatican, on a un miracle. Comment ça le Pape est occupé avec une vieille qui a eu une apparition de la Vierge ? Mais on s'en fout, je vous dis que Komui va travailler, c'est beaucoup plus miraculeux !)

-

9h01 : Komui vient de sortir de la Section en prétextant une pénurie de café. Le pire, c'est que je l'ai cru. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des rires diaboliques provenant des labos secrets de Komui. Ce toquard n'est absolument pas en train de se préparer du café. Ou alors du café radioactif. C'est la seule possibilité que je vois.

-

10h30 : Komui est de retour dans la Section Scientifique. Il paraîtrait qu'il a une surprise pour nous… Pitié, pas un petit frère de Komurin.

-

10h31 : Des rats. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Des RATS. Ce débile (je me demande parfois si c'est un génie ou un abruti fini. Pour l'instant, je penche plus pour l'option 2) nous a offert comme surprise des rats. Des rats grands comme des veaux, et de toutes les couleurs. Oui. On a présentement dans le labo un troupeau de rongeurs gigantesques et bariolés. Je ne veux MÊME PAS savoir où ça a foiré.

-

10h32 : Y paraîtrait que Komui voulait nous offrir des mascottes. Des MASCOTTES ? On a déjà : un maudit, un glaçon, un vampire, un lapin, un panda, un sadique, une dépressive, un peintre taré, un endetté jusqu'au cou (encore que celui-là, on l'a perdu en cours de route), un golem qui mâchouille tout et n'importe quoi, et Komui veut nous fabriquer des mascottes ? Et quand on lui demande en quoi un rat géant et multicolore est une mascotte, il prend son air pitoyable (vous savez, en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et en joignant les index, yeux baissés) pour nous dire que c'était pas censé être des rats, mais des oiseaux, qu'il étaient censés mesurer environ huit centimètres et être quadrillés blanc et noir. En gros, il a raté son expérience. Combien je prendrais d'années de prison, si je l'étouffais avec un rat arc-en-ciel ?

-

11h00 : On a relâché les rats dans la nature. En fait, j'avais bien proposé de les tuer, mais Komui s'est interposé. Bref, on peut enfin se remettre à travailler.

-

11h10 : Mais c'est pas vraaaaaaaaai ! Komui dort encore ! A se demander ce qu'il fait de ses nuits ! Et puis non, je ne veux pas savoir (je suis quasiment sûr qu'il travaille sur des prototypes de robots).

-

11h11 : Je l'ai réveillé, je lui ai confié une nouvelle pile de dossiers à signer et je lui ai servi une tasse de café (ma bonté me perdra). Résultat des courses : il dessine des Yosshi sur les dossiers à signer tout en buvant son café. Je pense que je vais réitérer mes exploits de la nuit 162… Komui, pardonnez-moi, mais une magnifiiiique corde vous attend (il travaillera, même si pour ça je dois le ligoter à son bureau ! Mouahahahaha !).

-

12h00 : Jeryy fait une entrée fracassante (c'est-à-dire qu'il a fracassé la porte avec un de ses poêlons) en hurlant qu'un certain nain blanc aurait vidé tous ses fourneaux (c'est bizarre, je pensais qu'il aimait bien Allen…). Je ne vois pas où est le problème, étant donné qu'Allen fait tout le temps ça. En voyant Komui fondre en larmes, je comprends qu'il y a autre chose.

-

12h01 : Un gâteau au café recette améliorée. Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans un des fours de Jeryy. Et pour qui était ce gâteau ? Un indice : « Excuse-moi, Komui-chan. » « Bouhouhou mon petit gâteau chériiii ! » « Je t'en referai un autre, Komui-pon ! » « Merciii Jeryyyyy qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? ». Ce type est à ce point accro au café qu'il a eu une crise de larmes pour un gâteau. C'est très bizarre, je vous le dis.

-

14h30 : Ça fait deux heures que Komui est au téléphone avec Bak Chan. Soit ils font une bataille navale par téléphone (je l'en crois bien capable), soit Bak Chan a déjà raccroché depuis une heure cinquante-neuf minutes et Komui en profite pour faire semblant de travailler.

-

14h31 : Un filet de bave m'informe que Komui s'était ENDORMI au téléphone ! Celui-là, il va m'entendre !

-

14h32 : En secouant délicatement (ben oui, aussi délicatement qu'un prunier) l'épaule de mon supérieur respectable (hin, hin) et respecté (j'admets, je le respecte), j'ai découvert qu'il était appuyé sur un annuaire téléphonique. Ah parce qu'il ne connaît pas le numéro de Bak Chan, peut-être ? me suis-je dit. En fait, il cherchait le numéro d'une pâtisserie spécialisée dans les gâteaux au café. Irrécupérable.

-

15h00 : Komui s'est vaguement réveillé quand Kanda lui a hurlé dans les oreilles pour récupérer son sabre. J'ai profité de son état de semi-conscience pour lui faire signer quelques papiers urgents. Hourra ! j'ai réussi à faire signer une bonne centaine de paperasserie. Incroyable de se dire qu'il est plus efficace endormi qu'éveillé.

-

15h15 : Lenalee a appelé. Il a suffi que je dise « Allô, ah comment ça va ta mission Lena… » pour que Komui m'arrache le téléphone des mains (mais je croyais qu'il dormait ?!) et se mette à hurler des trucs incompréhensibles dans le combiné. Pauvre, pauvre Lenalee.

-

15h30 : Je me dois de reconnaître que Komui a du génie. Si, si. C'est comme s'il y avait deux parties en lui ; genre Dr Jekill et Mr Hyde. Sauf que Dr Jekill n'est pas un gentil docteur mais une masse inerte et que Mr Hyde n'est pas un assassin, mais un taré qui construit des robots. En fait, il a une troisième partie plus dans la norme du commun des mortels ; il est à un tiers parfait. Je m'explique : j'étais en train de travailler (et lui non) sur un truc chimique incompréhensible, quand il est passé furtivement derrière moi et m'a dit « Hn, hn, là vous vous êtes trompé de coefficient ». Cette phrase est à graver sur une plaque de marbre. En une demi-seconde, Komui a trouvé pourquoi mon raisonnement ne fonctionnait pas. Ce gars est un génie, sérieusement, j'ai jamais vu ça. J'en viendrais presque à lui trouver des qualités.

-

15h31 : Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit dans le paragraphe précédent. Ce taré qui n'a rien de génial a pondu une petite sœur à Komurin EX. Si, si, une petite sœur. Un bidule métallique qui ressemble très vaguement à Lenalee et qui vient d'exploser dans une gerbe de fumée rose juste sur mon bureau. Et évidemment, Komui croit que j'ai tué Komurin-chan, alors que ce robot avait tout simplement une option « auto-destruction » (enfin je pense, je ne vois pas d'autre éventualité…).

-

16h00 : Bon, on dira ce qu'on veut de mon (très cher) patron, mais il lui arrive parfois d'être, je ne dirais pas normal, mais au moins humain. Allen vient de revenir de mission, il était très perturbé, et qui l'a réconforté ? Malgré ses innombrables défauts, Komui a UNE qualité. Il sait ce que ça fait d'avoir mal et il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour épargner ceux qu'il aime de cette peine. Et pour ça, je serais prêt à lui pardonner de ne jamais travailler.

-

16h30 : Lenalee est de retour. C'est-à-dire que Komui va abandonner son poste pour les deux prochaines heures à venir. « Pour se remettre de son inquiétude », paraît-il. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais dans son assiette quand Lenalee est en mission. Mais là ! Sa mission n'a duré qu'une journée ! Il en fait toujours trop.

-

17h00 : On n'a jamais vu ça. Je pense sincèrement que cet événement n'a jamais figuré dans les annales de la Congrégation avant aujourd'hui. Un livreur de pâtisseries a déboulé dans la Section Scientifique. Le gardien des portes l'a laissé entrer sans que j'en soie informé ! J'ai deux solutions : 1) je le vire 2) je lui demande poliment ce qu'il fout bordel dans ce labo et comment nom de Dieu il a réussi à tromper la vigilance de ce putain de gardien des portes. Poliment.

-

17h01 : Komui fait une brève apparition – il émerge de ses songes, quoi – et fixe le livreur d'un air atterré. « Mon gâteau ! » glapit-il. Que ce rapport soit la preuve noir sur blanc que, dans sa carrière, Komui Lee a créé des robots, des rats multicolores et a aussi commandé des gâteaux au café pendant ses heures de service. Ce n'est pas sérieux.

-

17h05 : Komui et le livreur ont disparu. Tant mieux, ça me permettra de ne pas les égorger tous les deux. Moi, cruel ? Noooon.

-

17h30 : Et dire que dans mon contrat, c'est stipulé que mes heures de service s'achèvent à dix-sept heures… Si Komui Lee travaillait un tant soit peu, je crois que ça me permettrait de faire moins d'heures supplémentaires. Enfin…

-

17h31 : Sachez, monsieur Luberier, que si vous voyez actuellement une grande tache poisseuse sur ce document, c'est parce que Komui Lee a hurlé dans mes oreilles alors que je buvais et que le résultat en est que j'ai craché toute ma limonade sur mon rapport. Je suis profondément désolé de travailler pour un handicapé mental.

-

17h32 : Je viens seulement de comprendre ce que ce cher (ironie) Komui Lee a hurlé dans mes oreilles, provoquant par là même un raz-de-marée de limonade. « Bon anniversaire ». Tiens, j'avais oublié. Je dois admettre que c'est gentil de sa part, mais je préfèrerais qu'il travaille au lieu de mémoriser tous les anniversaires comme ça…

-

17h33 : Je viens de décider à l'instant de brûler ce rapport. Que voulez-vous, je ne peux quand même pas en vouloir à un type qui a passé la journée à essayer de me trouver un gâteau d'anniversaire (enfin, je pourrais, puisque je n'aime pas du tout le gâteau au café, mais on va dire que c'est l'intention qui compte…) De toute façon, si je faisais ça, je me ferais lyncher par Lenalee… puis par Allen, puisque j'aurais fait de la peine à Lenalee… puis par Lavi, puisqu'il ne refuse jamais de taper sur les gens… puis par un peu tout le monde, et comme je tiens à ma vie et à mon Grand Intendant (j'ai vraiment pensé ce que je viens d'écrire ?), je pense que c'est plus raisonnable de détruire ce document…

Autodestruction dans trois, deux, un…

…

Owari

(1) Méééé ouiiiii, souvenez-vous, dans le tome 4, p10 (oui, oui, j'écris avec ma collection sous la main) quand Allen essaie de le réveiller et qu'il murmure « Piko… Osugi… » en bavant, le mot « off » écrit sur son front.

**Yosshi : **Quand je l'ai donné à Naru, elle a dû se mordre la main pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ce qui me fait 1 avis positif… et vous, franchement, vous en pensez quoi ? (j'ai pas trop l'air d'une crétine quand j'écris des trucs comme ça ??)


End file.
